Ask the Flower Trio
Ask the Flower Trio is an ask blog following the daily lives of Daisy, Lily, and Roseluck. As of December 31st the blog is on hiatus . However, a secondary blog (Ask the Flower Trio: Deleted Scenes ) was opened up to cover both an alternate ending as well as other behind the scenes topics. The Flower Trio Daisy Daisy is the de-facto "leader" of the trio. She manages the flower shop and is the reason behind its success. She's much older than the other two, although she is never clear by exactly how much. Daisy comes from a wealthy area of Manehattan. Daisy's cutie mark comes from her own talent at gardening, the inspiration behind the flower shop. Daisy met Lily when she was a filly, and has been watching over her ever since. Her care for Lily ranges from acting as a maid to overall attempts to keep her well-rounded while living in Ponyville to assuaging Lily's fear of the dark to doing Lily's hair for her to making Lily feel better about herself. Despite being the oldest, Daisy can be prone to jealousy and holding petty grudges. This has shown through, for instance, when the other girls are complimented, get more questions than her, or another mare is seen talking to Colton. She is aware of this however, having owned up to her jealousy before and tempered her jealousy when it was important. Most of Daisy's time is spent tending the shop in some manner or another but, being pretty extroverted, she enjoys meeting new ponies and visiting the Ponyville market when she gets a chance. Lily Lily is the owner of the shop. Other than Daisy she didn't have any real friends growing up in Manehattan's social elite. Lily, like Daisy, is from a wealthy area of Manehattan. Lily's family is exceedingly wealthy and found herself in Ponyville on her parent's suggestion to learn some responsibility. Lily arrived in Ponyville with Daisy about a year before the start of the ask blog. Even though she owns the shop, she doesn't do any of the work. She has yet to reveal how she got her cutie mark or what it means. As youngest of the three, Lily is lazy, stubborn, confrontational, and prefers to keep to herself. She is very quiet and prefers to not talk much, but she is not shy. Due to her preference to keep to herself, the creation of the flower trio blog was initially an effort to get Lily socialized more and sometimes the best way to see Lily's true feelings are through subtext or her drawings. When Lily ''does ''talk she demonstrates that she can talk intelligently, even going so far as to point out people's poor spelling and grammar. She's also demonstrated a pretty good grasp on understanding the other two ponies, especially Daisy, having known her the longest. She spends a lot of her free time (which is to say all of her time) playing video games and watching anime. Lily has also shown spontaneous bouts of generosity for the other two, such as buying an extravagant tree with lights for Roseluck's first Hearth's Warming Eve with them and getting Roseluck a replacement ribbon for her birthday. Over time, Lily has shown an increased interest in Roseluck. Although it could be viewed as a crush of sorts, it's more than likely that her interest stems from Lily looking up to the older, more confident Rose as well as wishing to emulate her charming, outgoing personality and carefree lifestyle free of the stuffy restrictions Lily grew up experiencing and hating. "Rose" Roseluck Roseluck has only very recently started working at the shop, giving Daisy a much needed hoof around the shop. Rose herself doesn't have any particular talent in gardening, instead owing her current knowledge to simple techniques learned on the job or from Daisy. Her cutie mark's symbolism is self described as "that thing where the pony has the rose in their mouth and looks all charming and stuff." Rose is the most level headed of the three, if a little flighty and flirty at times. She has the longest mane of the three and is the one most likely to play around with her physical appearance, changing the way she styles her mane. Her shady past has been revealed in bits and pieces. Thus far, it is known for certain that she has been involved in scams (the first involving a rose), wound up in some kind of prison cell or dungeon as a filly, got into fights, knew her way around the shadier parts of Manehattan, and was "the boss' kid," whatever that means, possibly some kind of mafia-like association. Though the flower trio only officially met and came to know each other more recently, Roseluck actually met Lily once when they were fillies. It has taken Rose some time to get used to Lily but the two have come to a better understanding of each other and Lily now seems to look up to Rose, even been protective of her. Additional Characters Colton Sir Colton Vines III or simply just "Colton" is a colt that runs Green Acres Vineyard. Daisy is interested in him, though their relationship is not quite fully realized; it appears to currently be more of a crush/romantic interest than a full fledged romantic relationship. Colton has stopped by the flower shop though their interaction has also been through questions or outside of the shop, including first meeting at the Ponyville market. Daisy has mentioned that she sees him almost every day, but doesn't clarify in what capacity. Linky Linky is another mare that looks similar to Daisy and was spotted chatting with Colton. Daisy's jealousy reared its ugly head immediately! Seaponies The first and only post to include seaponies features Seapony Maid Bon Bon. The Flower Shop The flower shop is primarily run by Roseluck and Daisy. Daisy has most of the actual gardening experience and skill whereas Roseluck's skills are more geared towards schmoozing customers, though she has picked up some flower cultivation knowledge by working there. Being ponies, the flowers sold at the shop include both decorative and edible flowers. Lily and Daisy live above the flower shop while Roseluck lives elsewhere, probably nearby. Format Usual Format Most posts are usually done as if the three ponies were answering questions on the blog themselves straight from their flower shop in Ponyville. There is no mention of anyone else running the blog for them and they answer questions directly. Each drawn post is as if they were on camera or video. Sometimes the girls have taken turns answering questions or bragged/compared how many questions each one received directed at them. Lily's Drawings Periodically the blog will break its usual format with sketchier style drawings that are actually drawings made by Lily. These drawings depict some fantasy or events imagined by Lily, such as Daisy coming to her rescue on more than one occasion, how Roseluck's past comes back to haunt her, or Daisy being overzealous in her gardening. This format allows some questions to be answered in a tongue-in-cheek manner that may not have been appropriate or realistic to answer in the usual format. They can also show Lily's true feelings on a matter that she may not want to verbally express, e.g. what she thinks of Colton or feelings of jealousy/loneliness. Gallery Daisy.png|Daisy in front of her hat collection. Lily.png|Lily's default mood. Rose.png|Roseluck sitting on Lily's bed. Category:Background Character Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog